I'll find you someday
by ZutaraThalico808
Summary: Percy & Annabeth decide to give their son to an orphanage because its to dangerous for them to raise him. 13yrs. later him and his best friends arrive at CBH along the way he tries to find his parents and falls in love with a few surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story that I've uploaded onto fanfiction. I know I'm not a good writer so tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy the story! **

– **PercabethThalicoPeetaKatniss**

**Chapter 1**

"Percy I–I can't do this please can we ju–"

"No Annabeth you and I both know that this is what's best for him." My husband said as I cradled our 1-month-old son in my arms.

He had a perfect mixture of my gray eyes and Percy's deep sea green eyes he even had Percy's black hair and tan skin we both decided to name him Zale, which means sea strength since he'll most likely be more like his father in the future. Both Percy and I had thought we could keep him safe from monsters but we were wrong. About a week ago at the park we almost encountered a Cyclops. Most of them are really friendly like Tyson Percy's stepbrother but others aren't.

_***Flashback**__*_

_When I entered our apartment I found Percy sitting on the couch with his eyes glued to the T.V. watching fishing shows. I unstrapped Zale from his stroller rolled it to the walkway of the kitchen and placed him in his playpen while he took a nap. _

"_Percy," I yelled from the table where we ate while keeping my voice low so I wouldn't wake Zale._

"_Yah." Was his only reply while keeping his eyes on the T.V._

"_Percy can you please take your eyes off of the T.V. this once it's very important." I begged._

"_Ugh," He grumbled as he walked over to the dining room table sitting next to me. "Yes my lovely wife who thinks I spend my life on the Television when I actually go to work everyday so we have money."_

"_Oh shut up Seaweed Brain but this is what I wanted to tell you."_

_As I started off he smiled because Zale was acting cute. But as I got to the part where the Cyclops almost attacked us his smile disappeared. We sat there for the rest of the night thinking about what we would do._

_Finally Percy came up with a plan that I disagreed with the minute he finished talking._

_***Flashback**__*_

Now here we are now sitting in our black Mustang outside of a New York Orphanage in the middle of the night.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked bringing me back to reality.

"Yes. Sorry I was just . . . thinking." I frowned staring down at the face of my son who was asleep.

"You know this is the right thing to do right?"

I sighed heavily. "Yes."

"Good now come on we better get going before it's to late." He said while getting out of the car to open my door.

We quietly walked up the steps hand in hand as I carried the baby carrier in my left hand with our son wrapped in warm blankets so he wouldn't freeze.

I set him down right outside the door and knelt beside him with Percy's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Zale," I began as I tucked an envelope in his carrier which he could read when he's old enough. "I know you're too young right now, but you have to understand that mommy and daddy are doing this to protect you. And I want you to know that we will _always_ love you."

I kissed his forehead and walked back to the car Percy rang the doorbell a couple times before we drove off not daring to turn back. I knew that one day he'd read the letter and understand why he had to be given up. But it hurt me to let him go knowing I couldn't see my son grow up.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter please review. Tell me if it's good or bad and if you want me to continue the story.**

**Aloha**

**PercabethThalicoPeetaKatniss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. This chapter will be on Zale's Pov.**

**Chapter 2**

_Zale's Pov_

_**13 Years Later**_

_Dear Zale,_

_I know you aren't happy with your father and I giving you up but it kills me to know that I can't be in your life seeing you grow up. I hope that you understand that we did this to protect you. I know you want to know what and why were protecting you but I'm afraid that I'm not allowed to say. Even if you're upset we will love you always and do everything we can to keep you safe._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I've read this letter ten times everyday; the only thing I have of my parents before they left me here at the New York Orphanage. Now here I am on the day of my thirteenth birthday lying in my bed with the letter in my hands. When I first read the letter at six I was furious to think that my parents gave me up to protect me and won't tell me why; as I grew and read the letter more and more each day I finally realized that I shouldn't be upset with my parents. If they did this to keep me safe then I should be happy but I just wish I could meet them.

"ZALE!" Cried Mycha, who's eight with short sandy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, ran up the stairs.

As he climbed onto my bed and hide behind me trembling in fear as my best friend Aleta, who's the same age as me she has hair as black as night and is well I guess you could say goth but she just likes the color black and piercing black and electric blue eyes, walked into the room and she didn't look to happy.

"Whoa Aleta," I raised my hands in front of me trying to clam her down. "What happened?"

"LOOK AT MY TEETH!" She snarled and showed me her neon green teeth that were once pearl white. "He messed with my toothpaste and he will _not_ get away with it!"

Before she could choke the life out of Mycha I stood in the space between them.

"Step aside Zale." She growled.

"No."

"Ugh, you are so lucky it's your birthday, 'cause if it wasn't you'd be d-e-a-d, dead."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever now come on you two make up so we can go downstairs and enjoy the rest of the day _not _trying to kill each other."

"Fine" They both mumbled and apologized without causing any trouble.

_**FAST FORWARD TO THE AFTERNOON**_

"Come on Zale!" Mycha cried as he ran into the living room.

"Yeah well at least you don't have a blindfold on," I complained as I walked out of the kitchen and hit my head on a wall. "OW!" I cried rubbing my forehead.

"Your almost there," He yelled and I took a few steps into the living room. "There! Stand right there and Aleta will take your blindfold off."

I let out a huge sigh and blinked my eyes a few times before my vision was clear.

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Oh. My. God. They all had this planned out and I didn't know. The woman who takes care of us, Carey, rolled out a blue cake 13 candles, and in blue icing the words _Happy Birthday Zale_.

"Oh my god guys I, I don't know what to say."

"Just say thanks." Said Aleta.

The party wasn't big really in the orphanage there was only Carey, Mycha, Aleta, and I but it was still special. They sang to me, we ate cake, and I asked to be excused to my room. Once I shut the door behind me I opened the window and climbed onto the fire escape and stared at the sun setting on the horizon.

"_It's not safe here you and your friends must flee to camp."_ Cried a voice in my head_._

"Hello," I called out in worry. "Wh–who's there?" _Maybe it's all in my head. Tonight I'll go to bed early and feel better tomorrow._ I thought to myself.

"_Pft right, if you stay here tonight the next morning you'll be in Hade's realm my foolish grandson. God's just like his father hopefully you have at least _some_ of your mother and grandmother's knowledge."_ Now I knew that this was real. This woman wants me to take me and my friends to some camp, that I don't even know about, when it's my birthday what kind of person would do that.

"_If you don't believe me ask Carey if this camp is true and tell her Athena told you all of this. Please my grandson if you want you and your friends to live you will leave before tonight. Your parents will want you to live and I am sure they'd love to see you when you do arrive at Camp Half–Blood." _After a few minutes in silence I realized the voice was gone and I have to tell Carey this. Not just so I could _finally_ meet my parents but to keep Mycha and Aleta safe.

"CAREY!" I cried running downstairs and into the living room.

"Zale what's wrong?" She asked with her voice trembling with fear.

"Athena talked to me," I began with the name because I thought it would be important. "She said that we have to leave before tonight and got to this Camp Half–Blood. Something about staying here not being safe and if I want to keep my friends safe and meet my parents then I would go immediately."

"Everyone go upstairs and pack all of your things we leave in the van in ten minutes." Was all she said before running upstairs to her room.

I barley had anything just clothes and the letter from my parents. So I decided to help Mycha pack his things. With five minutes to spare we literally threw five bags of luggage into the back of the mini van and sped away from the place that we called home for so many years. We were silent the entire ride to our destination. When we parked I grabbed me and Mycha's bags and Aleta carried her and Carey's. Together the four of us walked up a steep hill and once on top I gasped wide eyed in awe at the magnificent camp that we just arrived at. Not only that but I'd finally get to see my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own PJO. But here's the next chapter it's kind of a mix of pov's though. Sorry it took me so long to upload the newest chapter I've been busy catching up with work since the school years coming to an end. :(**

**Summary: Percy and Annabeth gave up their one month old son and on his thirteenth birthday his grandma Athena warned him that he won't be safe unless him and his friends got to CHB now they've arrived and who knows what'll happen next.**

**Aleta's POV**

_What the hell is this place?_ I thought to my self.

I looked over to Zale and saw his mouth open and his eyes wide in amazement. I guess I got lost in his eyes because Mycha had to elbow me in order to bring me back to reality.

"What?" I asked as I sat with my legs crossed facing him.

"I'm scared." He said barely audible.

"Hey don't worry ok. Zale, Carey, and I'll be here if anything goes wrong." I assured him.

He nodded his head. As him and Carey walked to a big house near the entrance of the camp Zale and I stood at the top of the hill looking down at our new home.

"Do you think my parents are here?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I mean if mine are then I'm sure yours are to and maybe even Mycha's." He said calmly as he turned to face me.

I looked into his eyes and tried to figure out what color they were. At times they seemed grey or sea green but there were also a mixture of both of the two colors. I can still remember the first day I saw those eyes . . .

_***Flashback**__*****_

_I woke up one morning at the sound of the fall of a trashcan._

"_Hello," I squeaked. "Is any body there?"_

_Walking out of the shadows was a boy the same age as me. He had black hair, deep sea green gray swirled eyes, and tan skin._

"_Who are you?" I asked standing up and backing into a wall._

"_I'm Zale." He smiled holding his hand out for me to take. _

"_What do you want?" I scowled._

"_To help you."_

"_I don't need your help." I snapped._

"_You shouldn't be living in a place like this." He frowned looking around the alley. "You can come live with me. Do you have mom or dad?"_

_I shook my head. "Oh, I don't have any either that's why I on an orphanage." He looked down and stared at his shoes. "You can come live there to if you want."_

_After I stared at him for a while deciding if I could trust him or not I walked up to him, took his hand, looked into his eyes and smiled. We walked into the orphanage and ever since then we were best friends not only that but every since I stared into his eyes I have loved him._

_***Flashback***_

"Come on," He smiled taking my hand in his. "Lets go find our parents."

Together we walked down the hill and headed for the Big House. Once inside we found Mycha sleeping on the couch in the living room while Carey was in the kitchen sitting on a chair talking to some guy in a wheelchair.

"Carey is everything ok?" I asked.

She looked up at Zale and I and smiled. "Of course."

**Cary's Pov**

After I had set Mycha on the couch for a nap Chiron and I walked into the kitchen to talk.

"Do you realize how unhappy his parents will be when they find out he was discovered?" He said in a hushed tone.

"Technically he wasn't discovered ok, Athena warned him and when he told me I knew that I had to bring them here in order to keep them alive."

He sighed and was about to say something else when Zale and Aleta walked into the kitchen. When she asked if everything was ok I could hear the worry in her voice and I knew I had to lie. Once they received their schedules Aleta decided to carry Mycha and take him to the Hermes cabin with them. Now it was only a matter of time until both Zale and Aleta were claimed and their parents found out.

**Mycha's Pov**

Ha ha ha. I was still laughing about putting food coloring in Aleta's toothpaste, but that all changed when I saw our new home. I started to worry and start to wonder if everything will go bad and I'll end up looking for another place to live.

See the truth is I ran away from my home because mom really isn't my mom she adopted me and raised me like I was her son. She raised me since I was a year old after my parents gave me up for adoption.

_***Flashback***_

_My _'mom'_ had just gotten married to her boyfriend Mike and the night of the wedding I over heard my mom, who was drunk, talking to some stranger dressed in a leather biker jacket, black pants with rips and tears, huge combat boots, and shades that cover his eyes. My first impression was that he was some sort of gang member with the scars on his face but when he spoke to my mom he seemed kind._

"_You do realize that you're going to have to tell him someday right?" The man asked._

"_I know that but Clarisse and Chris left him with me because they knew that I could take care of him and keep him safe." Mom replied crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Why can't I just talk to him I am his grandfather after all?" He asked with sadness in his voice. _

"_No, I am sorry I was given strict instructions from his parents not to let his _godly_ grandparents _anywhere_ near him that way he'd be safe."_

_The stranger took a step forward so he was now a foot away from my mom. "You are lucky my daughter is you're friend because if you weren't you'd be nothing but a pile of dust right now." He gritted through his teeth. _

_As he turned to leave I ran back into the ballroom planning my runaway tonight._

_Few weeks later I found one and was adopted the following week. Everything was great until the couple that adopted me was found murdered and that left me with nothing. They had no kids so they left me everything and so I found the New York Orphanage and met Calley, Aleta, and Zale. Life was perfect._

_***Flashback***_

At first I thought of making a run for it but when Calley took my hand and led me to the Big House there was no way to escape since she had a grip on my hand.

As we made it up the steps she looked down at me and smiled. "Everything will be ok Mycha. Now that you're here you can finally find out who your father is.

My father. I can finally find out who's my father.

As right when she told me the news I felt a grin stretch across my face. I laid on the couch in the living room and drifted into an endless sleep with the thought of who my father might be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Percy's Pov**

Today seemed like any other. Summer started so Annabeth took off to help out at camp. We stayed in my cabin since it needed a little cleaning being that no one else lives there but me. Annabeth teaches battle strategy while I teach swordplay. Then Chiron requested Annabeth and I report to the Big House to welcome three new demigods. Hand in hand I led my beautiful wife to the Big House. The only reason we still come to CBH is our home and where we first met. Not only that but our son would've been going here if we hadn't given him up.

It took Annabeth a year to stop crying every time she saw his picture, that we had hanging on the wall in the living room, when he was five weeks old.

I too was torn knowing I couldn't be with my son seeing him grow up. I really wanted to be a father and when that happened I had to let him go.

"Do you think they'd be claimed by tonight?" Annabeth asked as we walked into the living room.

"I don't know Annabeth but," My jaw dropped when I caught a glimpse of one of the boys.

He had tan skin and my hair and bangs that covered his eyebrows but curved to the side. I would have to guess his age to be thirteen I thought he could just be some child of a minor demigod until I saw those eyes. Yes! I wouldn't _ever_ forget those eyes, a swirl of my sea green and Annabeth's gray ones. It was him.

"Zale." The name escaped my mouth. I saw his eyes widen when he saw me and heard a surprised yet terrified gasp from Annabeth who was speechless.

It was him my son, who I hadn't seen since he was a month old. That's when Thalia and Nico walked in along with Clarisse and Chris who also became speechless. Well this was a sure surprise.

"Zale!" Annabeth let go of my hand as she ran up to our son and gave him a hug not wanting to let go.

As they went to the side to talk I finally took notice of the other two kids. The girl had hair dark as night and pale skin like Nico. When I saw her eyes, black with electric blue mixed together, I knew whose child that was. Thalia and Nico di Angelo's. Now the boy well I could tell who he was since there was only one couple left in shock. Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez. Yes he must be their son. The boy had Clarisse's chocolate brown eyes and Chris's short sandy blonde hair. He looked about eight but the look in his eyes told me he wasn't afraid of a fight.

While the mothers ran up to their children to hug them and cry since they haven't seen them for so long the fathers, including me, stood in a line staring at our kids who were now staring directly back at us standing exactly like us.

Nico's daughter was the first to walk up to her dad then Chris's son but Zale still stood where he was staring at me while I stared at him.

**Zale's Pov**

My mom ran up to me while my dad stood on the side, I guess he was still shocked to move. When my mom say that I was staring at my dad she let go of me and allowed me to walk up to him but really I couldn't. I was to happy to see my dad and how much I look like him, not only that but after thirteen years I wonder if he even missed me.

After five minutes of staring at each other he finally spoke. "Hey Zale."

"Hey . . . dad." I said as he walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I'm so happy to see you again." He whispered. "Me too." I choked back a sob.

When he opened his mouth to say something we heard a bell ring and I saw people heading to the dinning pavilion, which tells me that it's time for dinner. The nine of us made our way to dinner; once we made our plates and gave some to the gods we sat on the Poseidon table, which is where my dad eats, in silence.

"Heroes," Chiron called from the stage. "I am pleased to welcome three new demigods. Zale, Aleta, and Mycha!"

Everyone stood from their tables and cheered but all went silent and everyone gasped. At first I thought something terrible happened but when I turned to look at my friends my eyes widened.

"Aleta," She had a black lightning bolt floating atop her head. "What?" Then I looked to see that Mycha had a boar's head with wings attached to either side of its head and shimmered thousands of colors.

Then when I thought nothing could get any worse Aleta let out a gasp and my mother's face froze while my father held her in his arms.

"What?" I asked confused then I as I looked above my head I finally realized what was wrong.

There was a grey trident and shimmered different colors just like Mycha.

"Oh. My. Gods." Chiron gasped.

"Chiron," My mother began. "What does this mean?"

"Their a combination of two Gods."

"So which cabin should they stay in?" Aleta's mom asked serious.

"Well have to build a new cabin for combination demigods." He turned to face the parents.

They nodded and I saw a few satyrs, demigods, and nymphs rush off to build the new cabin.

"Chiron," My mother spoke in a hushed voice. "What about Zale?"

"We will meet in the Big House right away."

My parents followed Chiron along with Aleta and Mycha's parents, leaving Aleta and I standing side-by-side wondering what just happened.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" I asked turning to her.

She shrugged. We walked in silence along the shore dodging the waves whenever they came crashing onto shore.

We both sat side by side on the sand staring at the ocean and the moon's reflection on the waters surface.

"Wanna go for a swim?" I asked dusting the sand off my pants as I stood.

"No thanks I'll pass." She said kindly.

"Suit yourself." And with that I ran into the freezing cold waters and dove into the sea.

**Aleta's Pov**

Oh my gods he's such an idiot swimming at night.

"What are you doing get back here now Zale!" I yelled trying to be serious but failed by laughing my head off.

"Why the water feels great?" He smiled. "Come on Leta don't you want to go for a swim?"

Ugh I hate that nickname. Leta. He's the only person I let call me that.

"No!" I cried in a childish voice crossing my arms in front of my chest and pouting.

"Pwease Aweta." He cried using the same voice I did.

"No Zale I don't want to get in trouble and I'd rather swim in the day when there's sun."

"Fine I'm coming!" He said in defeat.

I turned on my heel and began walking until Zale called me. When I turned around I caught the sight of him throwing is wet shirt at my face and laughing at me.

"Ewwww!" I screamed glaring at my best friend. "Zale that wasn't funny!"

"Come on you have to admit it kinda was."

It kinda was funny but it was also awkward. When I wasn't looking at his face I caught sight of his six pack, broad shoulders, and huge biceps. I've never seen how fit he was until now, before he saw me I turned away from him feeling my face heat up. _Why is this happening?_ We're best friends and what if he doesn't feel the same way I do?

_Forget about it Aleta._ I said in my head over and over trying my best to forget about Zale being shirtless.

We walked the rest of the way back in silence and entered the Big House.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Zale asked keeping his voice low enough for only me to hear.

"I wouldn't doubt it's about what happened at dinner."

"Yeah. Maybe we should go see what their doing."

I nodded and followed behind him as he entered the living room, then all eyes were on us.

"Um, hi" I said looking around the room.

Percy and Annabeth shared the couch with my parents. Chris and Clarisse sat on the other while Chiron sat in his wheelchair.

"Mycha's in Chris's bed in the Hermes cabin didn't want to put him in mine or my siblings will teach him how to be a fighter which is not what I want him to learn right now." Clarisse explained.

Zale and I sat on the couch next to Mycha's parents and Chiron began to explain to us what happened during dinner. He said that our godly grandparents have claimed us. I was claimed by both Zeus, Lord of the sky and king of the Gods, and Hades, God of the Underworld, I thought it was cool being the granddaughter of two powerful Gods. Mycha was claimed by Hermes, Lord of thieves, messenger of the Gods, etc. and also Ares, God of war. When it was time to explain who Zale was claimed by no one knew what to say. Just when I was about to ask something a light shined in back of us. It was my grandfather, Lord Zeus.

**Hmmmmmmmm. So Aleta's having mixed feelings with Zale debating if she loves him or if their just friends. She's also afraid of what he'd think if she told him how she felt. We find out that no one knows whom Zale was claimed by and in the next chapter we'll find out.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but I uploaded the new chapter. For this chapter I think I want it to be from Aleta's Pov mostly and maybe add other Pov's if I feel like I should. I made a few changes to chapter 4. Any ways enjoy the story. :)**

**Aleta's Pov**

Oh. My. Gods. Why is my grandfather here standing right before me?

"Hello everyone nice to see you all again." Lord Zeus said with a smile. He wore a navy blue business suit. His eyes were the same as my Mom's electric blue and his beard was neatly trimmed.

"Hi Dad." Said my Mom standing up from the couch to greet her Dad.

"Thalia how are you?" He asked.

"Fine Dad and I'm doing even better now that Aleta's here." She gestured towards me.

"Oh yes I heard from Olympus that my granddaughter has arrived at Camp Half–Blood with two of her friends." Zeus stated. "And one of her friends are the reason why I came here."

"Who?" I asked.

"Him." I followed to where his eyes were and realized he was talking about Zale. "And may I ask you a question boy?"

"Of course sir."

"Why are you sitting next to my granddaughter dressed like that?"

All eyes were on Zale who was still shirtless and still a little wet from his swim. I saw that his face was as red as a tomato and felt my cheeks heat up. Chiron wheeled back into the room holding a plain blue shirt and tossed it to Zale who quickly put it on. After that was fixed Lord Zeus continued to speak.

"Well, as you all witnessed Zale being chosen you all saw that there was something odd about it. There was a grey trident but shimmered many different colors. Now there is a question that I know everyone want's answered which is who claimed him? And that's the reason why I'm here. You see Zale was claimed by both Poseidon and Athena but he has the blessing of all Gods and Goddesses."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that Zale has the blessings of ALL _Greek_ Gods and Goddesses."

"Wait," I began as I stood from the couch. "What do you mean by only _Greek_ Gods and Goddesses? Wouldn't he have the blessings of both Roman and Greek?"

"No." Chiron said. "There is a prophecy that states that there will be three demigods.

One will have the blessings from Greek Gods. The second will have the Roman s blessing. And the third . . ." He began to trail off as he began to frown not wanting to say anything else.

"The third demigod will be the strongest and he/she will have the blessings of _both_ Roman and Greek Gods." Lord Zeus finished.

"Can't we hear the prophecy?" My mother asked.

"No I'm afraid not." Zeus replied back sternly. "It is not time for the prophecy to be said. But all I can say is we will be expecting a fourth Titan war that will change everything."

**Zale's Pov**

"I thought the third Titan war was the end?" Asked my Dad.

"I'm afraid not." Lord Zeus frowned. "It appears that there will be a fourth Titan war."

"Who will the enemy be this time?" Thalia asked.

"The same Titan who you battled in the second war." Stated Chiron. "Lord Kronos, my father, the Lord of Time and King of the Titans."

As if on cue there was a sudden chill in the room and being that it's night the room was even colder. I grasped Aleta's had to make sure she was ok, I turned to face her and she gave me one of her rare magnificent smiles that shows her pearly white teeth. In return I smiled back with a goofy smile that made her giggle, which she rarely does.

"Is the new cabin done with construction?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, I believe it was done with construction an hour ago." Said Chiron. "The both of you can move your belongings into the cabin and sleep there tonight if you wish."

Aleta and I both nodded and said our thanks. We asked Clarisse if she wanted us to bring Mycha to the cabin as well but she said that she'd like him to stay with her and Chris. I ran out of my fathers cabin with my duffle bag on my shoulder and raced to the Zeus cabin to meet Aleta who was relaxing on a patio chair staring at the horizon.

Just seeing her with her hair blowing in the wind took my breath away. Every time I we talked I got lost in her electric blue and dark brown eyes. The first time I saw her my legs felt weak and I couldn't think of what to say. As we grew up I felt like she was the only person I could trust. She takes care of Mycha like he's her little brother and when she's around me I want to tell her how much she means to me. I mean I would but I don't know how she would react if I told her. Would she run away? Would she not want to talk to me again? More importantly . . . does she feel the same way about me the way the same way I feel about her? I wish I knew. I wish I could tell her with out failing or getting lost in her eyes. I wish there was a way for someone to help me.

**Aleta's Pov**

When I heard footsteps coming towards me I looked over to who it was and found my best friend Zale, staring at me. Even though it was dark out I could still see his sea green and grey eyes that had a dreamy look in them. I sat in my chair for a minute or two and finally stood from my seat and walked over to my daydreaming friend.

"Zale." I said. "Zale?"

He stood in the same position I found him in staring at completely nothing. I waved my hand in front of his face, stood in front of him. None of that worked. So I walked up to his right, stood on my toes and yell his name in his ear.

"ZALE!" He fell on his butt and covered his right ear with his hand shutting his eyes close.

"What the Hades Aleta!"

"Sorry but you were staring at me and when I came over walked over to you, you were staring at the exact spot I was sitting. So I had no choice but to scream in your ear." I explained taking his hand and walking towards the combination cabin next to the Hypnos cabin.

"Ladies first." He said holding the door open for me.

Once I stepped into the dark blue cabin my jaw dropped and I stared at the room in awe. The walls in every room were a mixture of sea green, grey, sky blue, purple, pink (which I hate), yellow, etc. Even the carpets are different colors. The bedrooms each had their own bed, dresser, and bathroom, even a window with an insane view of the ocean. The cabin had two stories and my room was on the second floor with Zale's room across from mine. The kitchen had two refrigerators, a sink, and oven. The living room had a plasma screen, three large couches, three sofa chairs next to each couch and a table in the middle.

"Well," I began. "I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok night Zale." I waved to him and when I entered my room I closed the door behind me and went straight to bed.

**Mycha's Pov**

I have a Mom and Dad. And they both love me. After meeting my parents I knew that they never wanted to give me up. My Mom told me that she had to give me to her friend because their fathers both forbid them of taking me back. Although they both didn't want my parents to give me up they understood that I would be very important in when I grow up. Now don't ask what important thing I'm supposed to be a part of but I was told that when the time does come Zale and Aleta would be there with me.

After the incident at dinner my parents took me to the Hermes cabin, my dads cabin, I sat on his bed my Mom sat on my left and my Dad on my right.

"Mycha we're so sorry that we gave you up." My Mom said holding back the tears. "We should've _never_ given you up in the first place. It was just your father and I didn't realize that we were ready to be parents. I mean we were going to see the world but after your first birthday my sister asked us to babysit her son."

She would've said more but she started to cry so my Dad talked instead.

"When you Mom and I took care of your cousin we finally realized our mistake giving you up but it was to late to get you back."

He suddenly found his shoes interesting and went silent.

"Mom, Dad it's ok you don't have to apologize for anything." I said. "As long as were together as a family." They both agreed that we were now a family and that made the three of us happy.

**Zale's Pov**

Well I have to say that this birthday was the best I've ever had. I mean I found my parents, friends are here and safe, the only part about this day that I hate is the fact that I'm part of some prophecy that will either end the world or save it and I have to work with two other demigods who I don't know. I just want one of my problems to be solved first and that's my feelings for Aleta.

"My gods why does life have to be so stressful?" I murmured under my breath.

"_Please grandson of Athena and Poseidon stop crying."_ Said a voice in my head.

The voice belonged to a woman I know. "I'm not crying." I replied offended.

"_Oh please you're practically begging me for help with your little romance problem with your friend."_

_She has a point there._ I said to myself.

"Fine, but who are you?"

"_Let me give you a hint." She began. "I'm married to Hephaestus. All of my children are beautiful. And I can tell anyone to do anything."_

"Y–your Aphrodite. Goddess of love_._

"_You are correct my young demigod." Lady Aphrodite said ever so sweetly. "And I will help you with your problem with your friend. But you must know that there will be some obstacles with your wish."_

"What do you mean obstacles?" I asked nervously.

"_I mean that she may end up with another guy, or end up hating you at some point. That is how love works sometimes you know. Now are you sure you want my help."_

"Yes." I said without hesitation. "I'm sure of it."

_She let out a sigh then nodded her head. "Very well then. But you must also know that I can only help you realize your true feelings for her. I cannot make her fall in love with you that will have to be your doing."_

"Ok." I replied a little disappointed. "Thank you Lady Aphrodite."

"_You are welcome my young hero; good luck on your journey as well it will not be easy to complete." _

And with that she went silent leaving me in the dark in my room staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes I started drifting off and with what felt like five minutes of sleep I was awaken by the sound of Aleta pounding at my door.

"Zale?" She asked. "Are you up? Come on we only have a few minutes until breakfast and I want to be in the front of the line away from the Hermes kids."

As I sat up in bed and stretched I got to my feet and walked over to my door. "Zale!" Screamed Aleta. "Are y–" Before she could finish I opened the door looked straight into her eyes and said, "Yes I'm up. And you can stop whining."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Since it's now summer I have more time to upload more chapters and get started on new stories so I guess this is one good thing about being out of school. ^_^ But who cares what I think R&R and I'll upload more chapters when I can. Bye!**

**Aleta's Pov**

At first I didn't know what to say as I stared at a very tired Zale. His dark brown hair was now a mess, under his eyes had dark circles, and he sounded like a hellhound trampled on him.

I giggled at the sight of him leaving him now confused. "What's so funny?" I grabbed ahold of his arm at made him stand in front of a mirror to see his reflection. Once he realized it was him he was looking at he let yelped and quickly combed his hair with his fingers while I stood on the side laughing my head off.

"Oh so you think this is funny huh." I nodded only to be picked up and thrown over his shoulder and carried out of the bathroom to my room.

_What was he doing?_ I thought.

**Zale's Pov**

So Miss Leta thinks that it's funny to laugh at me well now it's my turn to laugh a little. I knew she was curious about why I was taking her to her room well you see she likes to wear eyeliner and a lot of it. Get it?

I placed her on a chair in front of her desk and secured her to the chair with some of her clothes. As she threw death threats at me I rummaged through her drawers and took out her eyeliner.

"Zale what do you think your doing?" She asked horrified and wide-eyed.

"Oh," I shrugged. "You know just having a little fun since you find it funny that I look like a mess right now."

Aleta tried to stop me by moving her head from left to right only to leave her dizzy and at one point keeping her head still. So I took the opportunity to draw a mustache, a unibrow and glasses. After I was done with my masterpiece I moved to the side so she could see her reflection in the mirror. Once she saw what I did she let out a scream that the world could hear.

"ZALE I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!" She screeched as she ripped her restraints off of her.

**Nico's Pov**

"Thalia what's wrong?" I asked my wife as we walked hand in hand to the pavilion for breakfast.

"Oh nothing," She began. "It's just,"

"What is it?" I asked once again.

"Aleta and Zale."

"What about them? They seem to be ok with each other, I mean they've known each other since they were little."

"They remind me of two people that we both know very well don't you think."

Just as I was about to answer I saw Aleta chasing Zale and throwing death threats at him as he ran for his life. "Does Aleta have a mustache, a unibrow, and glasses drawn on her face?"

"Yup." Thalia smirked. "They're just like,"

"Percy and Annabeth when they were that age."

"Yup. And we all know how that ended." She said with a sigh as if she was remembering the old days.

**Thalia's Pov**

I watched as my daughter chased Zale throughout the campgrounds wanting to strangle him to death. This only made me laugh as I remembered when Annabeth would do this to Percy when they were teenagers. Now that I think of it that's what Nico and I used to do too. After standing there for a few minutes with Nico we started walking to the pavilion to meet Annabeth and Percy who were sitting at the Poseidon table enjoying their breakfast.

"Hey Thalia, Nico over here!" She called as we made our way to their table.

"Hey Annabeth did you see our kids this morning?" I asked.

"No," She gasped with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"Well from what Nico and I saw Zale was running for his life while Aleta was chasing him threatening to kill him."

"What did he do?" Annabeth asked.

"He drew a mustache, a unibrow, and glasses using her eyeliner."

"Oh my gods that's just like the four of us when we were their age."

Annabeth and I both giggled as we continued eating our breakfast leaving Nico and Percy to do what ever they wanted to do. I was glad that Annabeth and Percy got to be with their son. After she and Percy gave him up Nico and I both decided that it was best to give Aleta up as well. Once they arrived at camp and I was informed that one of the kids name was Aleta I thought it was to good to be true but when I saw her eyes I knew that it was my daughter, what made it even more shocking was she was best friends with Zale (Percy and Annabeth's son), and Mycha (Chris and Clarisse's son). Out of thousands of kids that she could have meet she met them, and now their here.

Sitting in the Zeus cabin alone while Nico was helping Percy with sword lessons I have time to think of what my father had said about the fourth Titan war. It frightened me. Zale was part of the prophecy and there are two unknown demigods and one of them are supposed to be the one who defeats Kronos. Who are the other two? Who is the one that will save the world?

"You already know who one of them are Thalia."

I whipped my head around and found my father standing by the door.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he sat next to me on the couch.

"You want to know who the demigod with the Roman blessing is right?" He asked serious. I nodded as he went on. "Well, I can only tell you that demigod of the great prophecy is younger than Zale and Aleta but shows strength and is a real prankster. Think about it you know who I am talking about. Seeing that you know the pranksters parents "

My father stayed with me staring out the window while I sat there putting the clues together when Zeus said something else. "And Aleta well she knows the kid ever since he came into her life, and I also want to tell you that she's still to young to date anyone."

"Is this because Zale was shirtless the other night when you came into the Big House?"

"No." My dad's never been able to lie.

"Well I figured out who the demigod is." I smirked looking up at my dad making him laugh.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Well tell me who it is?"

"Mycha. Do you know who the third one is?"

He inhaled deeply and opened his mouth to speak.

**Sorry I had to end it there. R&R and I'll post chapter 7. :) Aloha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I have a question to ask you guys. What characters do you feel is most important for this story? When I get the responses I'll write the story from their pov's. Mahalo. **

**Thalia's Pov**

"No I'm sorry."

I frowned. "Why was it so easy to find out that Zale and Mycha are part of the prophecy but it's harder to find out who the demigod with both blessings is?

"I don't know." With that he stood from the couch.

"Wait!" I called out. "Where are you going?"

"To speak to Chiron and Mycha's parents about him being one of the demigods of the prophecy."

"Oh ok. I'll see you later."

He walked over to me and gave me a hug before he left leaving me alone in my old cabin.

**Annabeth's Pov**

My life was now complete. I have my husband and now my son. While Percy and Nico were teaching demigods I decided to have a little walk at the beach. As I walked on the shore barefoot I heard someone calling my name; turning around I caught sight of Thalia running up to me.

"Thalia is it the kids?" I asked immediately wondering if Zale's ok. "Did something happen to Zale?"

She shook her head and looked into my eyes. "My dad came to the Zeus's cabin and I found out who the demigod blessed by the Roman Gods is."

"Who is it?"

"Mycha."

"Mycha." I repeated. _Why him?_ I thought. He's only eight. The thought of him in battle at such a young age scared her to death. How will Chris and Clarisse take the news with their only child going into war at that age? Then Thalia spoke once again interrupting my thoughts.

"Well, what are we doing here? We have to go and tell Chiron them." I pulled her arm but she spoke again.

"You don't have to my dad gone over to tell Chiron, Chris, and Clarisse."

"Ok so do you want to walk with me then."

"Sure."

**Mycha's Pov**

I knew it!

Well it's kind of obvious that Zale and Aleta both like each other I mean I've known for years. I woke up this morning to the screams and death threats form Aleta as she chased Zale around camp. My Mom and Dad were both at the pavilion eating since I finished early so I decided to stand outside the Hermes Cabin and watch the two lovebirds.

"RIGHT WHEN I GET YOU I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND THROW IT INTO THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS THEN FEED YOUR BODY TO CERBERUS!"

Now that is why I'm scared of Aleta. She may look like someone you can take advantage of but her words can kill you before she actually does kill you. Right when I was about to walk back into the cabin I heard someone to my right laugh. Around the corner I found a boy, about Aleta and Zale's age maybe a year older, laughing at Zale as Aleta sought up to him and the amphitheater. He had brown hair like, how do I describe his hairstyle. Oh yeah like Justin Beiber! I still don't know what girls saw in that kid. I mean if anything I cuter than him, who could say no to me.

"What're you laughing at my friends for?" I asked walking up to him.

"Huh? You mean your friends to the dork grandson of Poseidon and Athena and the hot granddaughter of Zeus and Hades Goth chick."

Goth _chick?_ If he ever called Aleta that while she heard he would be dead in five seconds.

"Did you just call my friends a dork and a chick? And are you wearing make up?"

His chocolate brown eyes glared at me. "Yes I did call your friends that and its just blush got a problem with that kid."

"_Kid?_"

"Yeah."

"You must be a son of Aphrodite. Seeing that your wearing make up and your trying to a pretend your in love with Aleta when really your joking."

"Right you are again kid." He smirked. "Well, looks like it's safe enough to go ask her out now that she has that idiot pinned to the ground."

He started walking off but I beat him to them.

"Aleta I said I was sorry." Zale cried as she tightened her grip on his hands and keeping her knee on his back possibly killing him.

"Too bad even though the make up came off I'm _still_ going to ki–"

"Hey there I'm Zane."

**Aleta's Pov**

I looked up and saw who spoke. He looked a year or two older than me. He had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair, it looked like he had a spray tan which I thought was gross but his smile was kind.

"Um . . . um" I mumbled letting go of Zale and standing to look at him which was hard since he's taller than me. "Hi I'm Aleta."

"Yeah I know you. You were claimed by Zeus and Hades at dinner last night."

"Yeah. That's me." I giggled.

Zale stood up and dusted himself but I didn't pay attention to him.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me down at the beach tonight after dinner while everyone's at the amphitheater."

"Sure. I'd like that." I beamed.

He chuckled. "Ok I'll see you tonight after dinner." He took my right hand and kissed it. "Good bye Aleta."

After he left Mycha stomped on my foot bringing me back to reality. "Ow." I whined.

"Hey don't be upset with me ok, you were the one drooling over that make up wearing Aphrodite pig." Mycha said with his hands up.

"Wha–what?" I stuttered. "I was not drooling over him ok. And besides," At the corner of my eye I saw Zale walking away with his head down. "Zale?"

No response. "Zale what's wrong? Why aren't you answering me?" Still nothing. I wanted to run after him but I had to get to my classes. "Sorry Mycha I gotta go."

He tried to run after me but before he could I was to far away.

**Zale's Pov**

I decided to skip my classes today and stay in my room thinking about today.

"Why him?" I repeated to myself. "Why not me? Aphrodite I thought you said you were going to help me."

"I also said that she would fall for another boy and I cannot make her fall in love with you; faith is what can bring the two of you together young hero."

I turned on my heel and faced the love goddess. "I know but," I stopped trying and fell on my bed and groaned in frustration.

"I know how you feel. Love can be frustrating, confusing, surprising." She went on and on but was soon cut off by a knock on my door and a angelic voice calling my name with worry; it was Aleta.

"Zale please answer me." I could tell that she really wanted to talk to me but I wasn't ready to talk to her.

"Answer her you idiot!" Aphrodite hissed at me.

"Why? I don't feel like talking to her."

"Talking to her might help you win her heart." She stood from my bed, fixed her dress and before she left she looked over her shoulder gave me a kind smile and asked me a question. "Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Love. Her." She repeated slower.

"I–I don't know."

She giggled. "It takes a minute to like someone, an hour to love someone, but a lifetime to forget someone. But for you my young hero seems that it took you one look when you two first met to fall in love with her."

After a minute of silence she disappeared leaving me alone in my room. Aleta had stopped knocking and I suspected that she had left for dinner. I got up from my bed and walked off to the pavilion. There was a short line so I grabbed my plate and piled on food. Now I know what you're thinking and no all this food is not for me a lot of it's for the Gods. I sat on the combination table and sat next to Mycha, instead of Aleta, and ate in silence.

Aleta decided it was to quiet so she decided to talk I on the other hand didn't wish to speak to her. "Come on Zale you have to talk to me." _Ignore her Zale._ I repeated.

"What did I do? Please just talk to me." She begged.

_You can't hear her. She doesn't even exist it's just you and Mycha._

She sighed and decided to give up. I took the chance to clear my throat and stand. "Night Mycha I'll see you back at the cabin."

"Night Zale." Was all he said before swallowing his food.

"Zale!" Aleta screamed running out the pavilion. "Zale please!"

Just as I broke into a run she grabbed my arm and forced me to look at her. Her black, electric blue eyes now had tears threatening to fall, her jaw tightened at the sight of his emotionless face staring down at her; but he still wouldn't give in.

**Aleta's Pov**

"Let. Go. Of. Me." He growled.

"No." I snapped.

His face still showed no emotion and that scared me Zale always had a smile on his face and he never looked like this. I knew I did something wrong but I didn't know what it was I did to make him hate me this much. I thought back to when he started acting up.

"Are you serious?" I whispered under my breath.

"What?" He asked.

"You're upset with me because Zane asked me out? Zale that is so childish!"

"I'm sorry I can't help it that I,"

"What Zale? You can't help it that you what?" I screamed.

"Nothing just forget it. Shouldn't you be making out with that Aphrodite kid instead of some boy you met at an orphanage?"

His face now showed emotion only it was a mixture of hurt, sorrow, and regret.

_Why would he feel that way?_ I was to busy thinking to notice Zale jogging up the porch of the cabin.

"Zale wait!" I cried.

But it was too late he had already closed the door.

"Aleta!" I turned around and found Zane running up to me smiling.

"Hey Zane."

"What's wrong you look sad?" He pouted.

"It's nothing lets go."

I had a great time with Zane but my thoughts would always come back to Zale and how he was acting.

Zane walked me back to the cabin and right when I was about to open the door he pulled me in for a hug. I hesitated at first but returned the hug; he held me in arms length and leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head so he would kiss my cheek. At first he was confused but I said good-bye and went straight to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Mycha's Pov**

"My Gods!" I grumbled on my way back to the cabin after the campfire was over. "I am so glad I'm not a teenager. There's so much _drama,_ _crying and arguing_. Then out of nowhere the _guy_ has to apologize I mean why can't the _girl_ admit that they were wrong for once; I mean just _once in a while._"

I got strange looks fro the older campers like I was someone that broke out of a Mental Hospital. "WHAT!" I screamed at a camper. They stood there frozen for a second and being that he was about two feet taller than me I got more upset then they ran away.

As I continued to grumble out of nowhere I hear a giggle. I whip my head from left to right looking fro the source of the noise and a girl my age steps out of the shadows.

She had tan skin that looked natural and not like the spray on tans that Aphrodite boy gets. Her bleach blonde curls framed her face showing her beautiful dimples and her eyes, those piercing gray left me speechless.

Shaking my head I was brought back to reality. _ What's happening?_ I thought. _What's this girl doing to me?_

"Hi." Her voice was like an angel and her smile was bright and filled with happiness.

"Hey."

"I'm Andra."

"Mycha."

"Nice to meet you Mycha."

"Yeah. Um did you,"

"Yes." She giggled once again sending butterflies in my stomach. "That's why I came over to talk. Are you ok?"

"Eh, I guess it's just my friends; their teenagers and are having some problems so I'm kind of stuck in the middle."

She frowned. "Oh. Well I'm sure everything will be better in the end; I have to go before the harpies come it was nice meeting you Mycha."

"Yeah."

That night I fell asleep thinking of only one person Andra.

I immediately sat up realizing something. _I'm falling in love with someone like Zale and Aleta! This is what I was _trying_ to avoid!_ I groaned but eventually fell asleep.

**Zale's Pov**

I woke up two hours before I'm supposed to; I guess it's because of the fight Aleta and I had last night. I know I shouldn't have yelled at her the way I did but I just couldn't help it; I-I care about her. After I was dressed and I brushed my teeth I snuck downstairs and exited the cabin making my way down to the beach.

Being that it was four in the morning it was deserted so I took the chance to swim.

"Aleta what's wrong?"

I kept my head out of the water to see Aleta with sad eyes and _Zane_ trying to comfort her.

_That should be me. _I glared at the _perfect_ couple.

"It's nothing." Was all she said, Zane thought she was telling the truth, I knew she was lying.

"Ok." He said dropping the subject.

The look in her eyes told me that she wanted him to talk her about whatever was bothering her.

"Aleta?"

"Yeah." She lifted her head so she could look into his eyes.

"I know what's bothering you."

Her black electric blue eyes widened at what he had just told her. As she opened her mouth to respond he said something else. "Come on I know you like him. The way you stare at him when he isn't looking, how you always talk about him."

"Who,"

"Zale!" He shouted. "I know its him your in love with!"

"I don't like him Zane. We've been best friends since we were five. You have nothing to worry about."

"It's just that I don't understand how . . ." He trailed off.

"What? What is it that you can't understand?"

"Just forget about it." Turning on his heel and walking away but Aleta grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"No." She made him face her. "Tell me. NOW."

"Fine." His hands held up in surrender as he laughed. "I don't understand how you could love someone like, like _him_," The way he described me was like I was a piece of trash. "When you have someone like me?"

"_What?_ You did _not_ just say that"

"But I did." He grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him their faces an inch apart.

"W-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He said smirking. "I'm kissing my girlfriend."

"G-get _away_ from me!" She cried trying to escape from his grasp but failed.

"Aw come on sweetie don't be like that."

"I'm serious Zane please just leave me alone." Tears now fell from her eyes as he laughed.

Right when I was about to step in and stop him she punched him in the face. She turned and ran to the cabin leaving Zane standing there in shock holding his broken nose as it bleed.

After he left I walked back to the cabin. I thought about talking to Aleta but didn't think she wanted to talk after what happened tonight so I fell on my bed as sleep over took me.

**Mycha's Pov**

"Zale you have to talk to me. Zale what did I do wrong? Zale I know something happened, tell me." I said trying to mimic Aleta's voice.

"Mycha what are you doing?" Nico asked confused.

"Imitating someone." I mumbled.

"Who?"

"Two words. _Your_. _Daughter_." I said pointing to Nico.

"What? Mycha did something happen between Zale and Aleta?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell us?" Percy asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you guys."

"Well then come on Nico we'll go ask them ourselves."

"Wait!" I shouted.

The two men both turned and raised an eyebrow at the eight year old. "Yes?" They asked.

"Okay." I inhaled before continuing. "Zale loves Aleta and Aleta loves Zale. _But_ they didn't tell each other how they feel."

"If Aleta loves Zale why is she dating that Aphrodite boy?" Nico asked.

"Seaweed brains kid doesn't want to admit that he loves your daughter death breath. And right now he's heartbroken because she's going out with that make up wearing, selfish, lying, two timing weasel."

"Wow he's got a mouth." Nico mumbled to Percy.

"Well he is Clarisse's son. I bet he got our nicknames from our wives."

"I can hear you!" I screamed.

The men chuckled. "Sorry Mycha but are you sure my daughters boyfriends a liar and a cheater."

I nodded and showed them the pictures of Zane making out with a girl from the Ares cabin, Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, Athena, Demeter, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, Hecate–

"Wait," Nico said in shock. "Isn't she Aphrodite's daughter?"

"Yeah." Answered Percy. "And is she making out with Zane?"

"Yup. And their related so that's,"

"Gross." I finished covering my eyes.

I looked over to Nico who was now furious as the smell of death filled the room. Skeletons rose from the ground dressed in armor from past wars. Percy suddenly realized what was happening and quickly ran over to his best friend to keep him calm. Once he was calm the skeletons disappeared and the smell no longer lingered in the Hades cabin.

"Mycha." The son of Hades snarled. "Where's _Zane_?"

I smirked. "I thought you'd never ask. He's with Aleta at the beach for a picnic date. Since he thinks I'm a worthless eight year old he told me he was going to _'make his move'_. Just thought you should know Mr. di Angelo."

He nodded and left the cabin with Percy and I following.

"Oh yeah and the only reason he's doing this was because last night he tried to _'make his move'_ but he ended up with a broken nose instead so he thinks that this little date will make everything better."

**Nico's Pov**

I'M GOING TO SEND THAT KID TO THE PITS OF TARTARUS!

There was no way was going to let that kid date my daughter while he cheats on her and makes out with other girls from other cabins. HE EVEN MADE OUT WITH SOMEONE THAT'S PRACTICALLY HIS _SISTER_!

As we reached the beach I spotted Zane and Aleta. He had his arm around her shoulder and was about to kiss her.

"ALETA!" I screamed.

She and Zane both jumped and turned to face me.

"Dad." She gasped.

"Aleta get away from him." I hissed.

She didn't budge. "NOW!"

"Why?"

"Aleta please." Mycha said in a small pleading voice, hiding behind Percy.

She sighed and walked over to Mycha; I then turned my attention back to Zane who was wondering what was wrong.

"Sir–"

I held my hand up to stop him. "Don't."

"But–"

"Come on Aleta you should get ready for dinner."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Aleta's Pov**

Before I could say anything I saw my dad's face; it was as if he had been hurt. He took my arm and led me back to the cabin.

"I'm sorry Aleta." He said pulling me in a hug.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

He took a sharp breath before speaking. "Nothing. You'll find out tonight, just don't hang out with Zane for the rest of the day please."

"Ok. I'll see you at dinner then. Come on Mycha." I took Mycha's hand in mine and walked into the cabin.

"Hey guys." Zale said searching through the fridge.

"Hi. Mycha go to your room I'll call you when it's time to leave."

"Ok." He smiled running up the stairs.

I sat across from Zale watching him eat a bowl of mint ice cream and sighed. "Zale what are you doing it's almost dinner?"

"Aw come on do you really have to be like my mom." He cried. "I'm thirteen I can eat ice cream whenever I want."

"Whatever."

We sat there until we heard people talking and realized it was time for dinner.

"Mycha!" Zale called.

"Coming!"

**Zale's Pov**

On our way to the pavilion Aleta walked ahead of us so I took the opportunity to talk to Mycha and find out what happened with her little date.

"They were about to kiss when Nico showed up and told Aleta to get away from him–"

"Did she listen?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah but she didn't know what was happening and was confused. Nico said he'd explain later and then we all left and went to the cabin."

"That's everything that happened."

He nodded. "Yup."

"Ok. Thanks Mycha."

"No problem _lover boy_."

Hearing those words made me stop in my tracks. "What did you say?"

"Huh?" He asked turning around. "I just said no problem. Did you think I said something else?"

I shook my head and continued walking to catch up with Leta who was waiting for us at the top of the hill.

**Mycha's Pov**

"Mom, Dad!" I cried running to my parents.

"Hey buddy how've you been?" My Dad asked ruffling my hair.

"Good." I laughed. "Can I sit with you guys for dinner?"

My Mom beamed at the words I said. "Of course you can you don't need to ask Mycha."

"So how's camp going for you?" My dad asked.

"Great. I've made new friends, not really my age, but they help me out when I don't know what to do."

"That's good. At least no one's bullying you like your mom did to Percy on his first day at camp. Remember Clarisse."

My Mom sighed happily as if it was a good memory. "Yeah I stuck his head in one of the dirtiest toilets at camp."

"And lets not forget you got drenched in that toilet water from head to toe for doing that to me." Percy added sitting next to my Dad while Annabeth sat next to my Mom.

"Watch it Jackson or else . . ." She trailed off.

"Or else what La Rue? You bullied me and humiliated me so much through out high school you ran out of ways to torture me." Percy chuckled.

"Whatever."

"Heroes may I please have your attention!" Roared Chiron. "Thank you. Now If you all would please give your attention to Mr. Di Angelo he has something to say."

Chiron moved off the stage allowing Nico to have the spotlight.

He cleared his throat and inhaled before speaking. "Hey everyone. I just have a question to ask you all first. Please raise your hand if you know Zane Garcia?"

I looked around the place to find everyone's hands in the air including mine.

"Ok well I have a little surprise for those of you that know him, girls you might want to listen up. You all know that he's dating Aleta right? Well I just received photos and I think showing all of you the photos would be easier to explain."

**Zale's Pov**

"What's he doing?" I mumbled to Aleta.

"I don't know but this might be good so I would listen."

I nodded and gave my full attention to Aleta's Dad who had no put up a projection screen hooked and a projector hooked up to a Mac Book Pro.

"Now here's a photo of Zane and Aleta when they were on their first date."

Thalia, who was operating the laptop, clicked on a picture and the screen showed Zane and Aleta holding hands and smiling at each other like they're the perfect couple. The Aphrodite cabin awed at the sight of their brother and his girlfriend.

"Now I know you all think this is cute and they'll end up together forever right? But really you all must not know the _real_ Zane Garcia. Now Thalia if you would please pull up the video."

Mrs. Di Angelo exited the iPhoto and double clicked a movie on the desktop with the title labeled _'The Real Zane Garcia'_.

"Oh this should be good." I said quietly.

Thalia then pressed play. For about ten seconds there was a blank screen and the intro of Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood **(It was last minute so I just chose this song but it's really good and I don't own the song.)** Then a picture popped up showing Zane and a girl, not Aleta, making out. It lasted about 2 minutes of only him and some other girl who wasn't his girlfriend making out. I sat back trying to hold in my anger when I realized that one of the girls was from the Aphrodite cabin; the same cabin that Zane stays in . . .

_HE MADE OUT WITH HIS SISTER._ I screamed in my head. _ What kind of sick person would do this? Oh yeah the jerk that's cheating on my best friend!_

When the video ended I jumped from my seat and stormed over to the Aphrodite table, I grabbed Zane's shirt collar and lifted him up so his feet were off the ground.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" I yelled. "How could you do this to her! You are _so_–"

"ZALE!" I turned my head to find Aleta's eyes red with tears threatening to fall but she wouldn't allow them to. "Leave him alone."

"B–"

"No!" She croaked. "Let me handle this."

"You're so lucky she's here because if she wasn't here to stop me that _pretty_ little face of yours would end up being scared." I spat and released my grip on his shirt. I walked back to Aleta and stood next to her.

"Let me know if you need help." I whispered.

She smirked. "Thanks but I got this under control." She cracked her knuckles and began walking towards Zane.

**Aleta's Pov**

As I walked up to my _boyfriend_ I looked into his eyes. They were pleading me not to hurt him but I didn't care because the bastard cheated on me. He was _not_ about to walk away without me giving him a piece of my mind.

"Aleta please," He begged. "I'm sorry I won't ever do it again. I love you! Those – those girls kissed _me_ I didn't kiss them! I don't even like them their nothing compared to you!"

"WHAT!" Screeched every girl Zane kissed.

I stood there for a few minutes then chuckled shaking my head; my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"You expect me to believe you." I laughed. "Stand up Zane."

He didn't move. "NOW!" He stood on his feet; his eyes filled with fear.

I walked up closer to him and whispered into his ear two words. "It's over." Leaning back I raised my right hand and slapped his face leaving a bright red hand mark on his right cheek.

Turning on my right heal the sea of campers parted allowing me to walk through with Zale behind. Once I was at the bottom of the hill I sprinted to the beach with hot tears falling down my face.

"Leta! Leta where are you!" It was Zale, the _only_ person that called me Leta because anyone else who has wished they hadn't. "ALETA GRACE DI ANGELO ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

I gasped in shock. "YOU DID _NOT_ JUST USE MY FULL NAME!"

He sighed in relief. "I thought you ran away."

"Why would I do that?" He shrugged. "If I leave camp unarmed I'll end up dead."

"So are you ok?" He asked breaking the silence.

I met his eyes and smiled. "Yeah of course I'm fine. Why would I be upset that my boyfriend cheated on me with every girl in camp."

"Um Aleta. I don't think your ok."

"No really." I replied sarcastically.

"Well if it makes you feel better he didn't kiss _every girl _at camp, he only kissed half of them. And I can't take you seriously because your eyes are red."

_My best friend is the grandson of Poseidon Greek God of the Sea and Athena Goddess of Wisdom. He's also a major part of the Great Prophecy. How is he supposed to save the world with no brain?_

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "My gods you're stupid."

"I know but you still love me."

"Wha –"

"I kind of heard you and Zane."

"But how? I didn't think anyone would be around."

"I went for a swim."

I arched my eyebrow. "In the middle of the night. Zale you only do that when you need to think about something. What's wrong?"

"Its nothing."

Seeing the sad look in his eyes I stood from where I sat and place a comforting hand on his shoulder using my other hand to make him look at me. "I know something's wrong and I know you want to tell someone so tell me."

**Zale's Pov**

I exhaled sharply. _I wish you knew how much I love you. I wish you knew that the minute I laid eyes on you when we first met was when I fell for you. But I can't tell you I how now that there's going to be another Titan war. I'm sorry Leta I want to tell you it's you I love but I can't._

"Its this girl."

"Really," She squealed moving closer to me. "Tell me more."

"Well, I want to tell her how I feel but with the Titan War and me being part of the prophecy I don't think I can."

"Why would you think that? You should tell her."

I turned my body so I was now fully facing her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Aleta thank you for trying to help me but I'd rather handle this my way."

"I know but what if . . ." She trailed off not meeting my eyes.

"What if what?"

She sighed. "What if you don't make it?" Her voice broke as she began to cry.

I pulled her into a hug. "Shh. Leta I'm not going to die. There's no way I'm going to die at the hand of a monster. Ok?"

"But what if you do?" She whined. "I couldn't imagine my life without you. _We're best friends Zale!_"

I chuckled. "Oh gods I really need to talk to my mom!"

"Why would you need to do that?" She mumbled into my shirt.

"Because I don't know how to talk to girls especially when they're crying their eyes out."

"Shut up fish breath." She giggled punching my arm playfully.

"Ok. Come on it's past your bedtime." She squealed as I picked her up bridal style.

"Zale . . . put . . . me . . . down . . . now!" She demanded while laughing.

I love the way she smiles. I love way she laughs. But I can't tell her how I feel with a war amongst us.

**Mycha's Pov**

_Oh gods what am I going to do._ I thought sitting on a bench. My parents had just told me I was part of the prophecy. _The prophecy_! How is an eight year old supposed to help save the world?

"Mycha."

"Oh, A-andra h-h-hey there?" I stuttered.

She giggled.

Clearing my throat before speaking again I realized I just made a fool of myself. "Sooooo everything ok?"

"Actually," She walked over to sit next to me. "I came over to see if everything was ok with you? As I was walking by I noticed you looked upset. _Is_ everything ok?"

I shook my head. "No. Everything's not ok."

"What happened?" She asked placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"My parents just told me I'm one of the demigods from the prophecy."

"May I ask which one?"

"I have the Roman gods blessings."

"But wouldn't your parents be from Camp Jupiter?"

"I guess it doesn't really matter."

She nodded now understanding. While we were sitting in awkward silence I looked at her to see her eyebrows scrunched together and her lower lip forming a small pout as she thought of what to say next. Seeing her like this caused me to chuckle and her give me a confused look. "What's so funny?"

Before I could stop the words just came out. "The expression on your face it makes you look . . . cute."

"Huh?" She blinked in disbelief.

"I – uh – um . . ."

"It's ok." She giggled. "Um, I should get going, it's getting late."

"Yeah I should go to." I said standing. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, of course. Night Mycha."

"Night Andra."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Sorry for the late update. High school's harder than I thought and I'm trying not to fall behind in classes. This chapter is short sorry again. But I tried my best to think of a prophecy even though it sucks. I'll do my best to update faster. Mahalo for the reviews. If there were no reviews I don't think I'd continue with the story. **

**Bye! :)**

**Aleta's Pov**

"Aleta! Wake up!" Shouted Mycha as he jumped on my bed.

"No." I groaned lying flat on my stomach pulling my pillow over my head.

"Too bad Chiron wants you, me, and Zale at the Big House for some boring meeting."

"Fine just get out so I can get ready."

Once he was out of the room I dragged myself out of the comfort of my bed and to my closet. Seeing I was still tired I just threw on the camp shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and my neon yellow vans. As I jogged down two flights of stairs I gave up trying to reason with my hair and put it up in a messy bun.

"Took you long enough." Grumbled Mycha.

"Sorry but _someone_," I stated pointing to Zale. "Decided to keep me up until midnight."

He put his hands up in defense stating that he said I could've gone to bed anytime I wanted to. Just as I was about to open my mouth to argue Mycha insisted we go to the Big House.

"Sorry you three had to wake up this early but I'm afraid we have a problem." Chiron stated.

Zale shifted uncomfortably from where he sat on the couch. "What kind of problem exactly?"

"It seems that the war will be coming sooner than expected."

"What, why?" I shouted.

"Aleta please calm down. Kronos is rising faster because he has whatever strength Gaea had left before she was defeated. Now I know that we've only found two of the three demigods from the Great Prophecy but I'm afraid we can't wait, Zale and Mycha must start training immediately."

"But what about the third demi god?" Mycha asked. "Don't they have to train too?"

"Yes that's true but since we don't know who he or she is and won't know anytime soon the more important thing is that we get you two ready for the war."

"Then why am I here?" I asked. "What do I have to do with the war?"

"You young hero are going to play a _big_ part in the war. What will you do? You're going to lead the campers to the war and keep them in line."

"How will I do that? What makes you think they'll listen to me, I've only been here for two weeks?"

"You are the daughter of Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo. Granddaughter of Zeus, king of the Gods, and Hades, God of the underworld. Your mother was the lieutenant of Lady Artemis. Your father is the Ghost King. Both of them are heroes. Why would people not listen to you?"

"Well now that you put it that way I guess people might-"

"_Will_."

"What?"

"Don't say they _might_ because they _will_. Got it?"

I nodded. After Chiron explained more about the war he sent Zale and Mycha off to training and sent me back to the cabin.

**Chiron's Pov**

"You do realize they still don't know the prophecy right?" A familiar voice said.

I sighed heavily. "Yes I know, but they can't know about it right now."

"And why is that?" Lord Zeus asked.

"They haven't even started their training. Not only that but they are your grand daughters best friends. I'm sorry Lord Zeus but a lot of prophecies talk about someone dying and this prophecy talks about that."

The king of the gods sighed heavily. "Where's Miss Dare?"

"Right here." Said the redhead walking into the living room.

"Ah good you're here. Would you please tell us the prophecy once more?"

"Of course sir." Thankfully she was sitting on a couch because her eyes turned bright green and the room filled with smoke. She opened her mouth and recited the Great Prophecy:

"_The Lord of Time shall rise once more_

_Three blessed demigods must work as one_

_To stop the war that has just begun_

_At the hand of a monster he must die"_

After she said the last word sleep over took her and you could hear her quiet snoring in the silence before I spoke. "If they find out what the prophecy is I don't want to imagine what they'll be thinking or how they'll react. I still felt that it was wrong to show Percy his prophecy but then I had no choice."

"You're right Chiron. But I'm afraid there's no other choice, you have three days to tell Zale, Mycha, and Aleta the prophecy."

He stopped at the doorway leading into the living room. "I don't want my granddaughter to worry for her friends or lead the entire camp alone but there's another was among us and we have to do what is right."

With that I averted my eyes away as he vanished leaving me in my wheelchair thinking of what I'm going to do.


End file.
